Aunt Ivy
by Wol1f3
Summary: What if Lily had had a younger sister, Ivy Evans? Saddled unexpectantly with the new responsibility of taking care of her young niece barely an adult herself along with a busy business, Ivy must take control and protect 'Arrie from the world.
1. Prolog

**My Aunt Ivy**

Disclaimer: _I don't own Harry Potter, or associated characters. However, the plot ideas are my own (with a bit of influence from sugar) as are any OC characters._

Author's notes: Now, I'm going with an odd idea of Lily having a younger sister, Ivy Evans. Also Harry is now Harriette, a girl. And the women of their line (further back along through history) have had dealings with the supernatural. Meaning there's plenty of secrets that Lily both never told and never knew, but Ivy learned from her Grandmother's knee. It may seem a bit confusing at first, as I am changing ages and time periods to suit my story. Read the brief before starting the prolog. Hope you enjoy! :)

**Brief history**: What if Lily has another sister, one who's younger by almost 7yrs. Most people never knew or ever remembered the youngest Evans girl, as she lived most of her life with their maternal grandmother Violet Frostpine nee Isley. (Their parents died when she was barely 8yrs. With the fights and arguments with Petunia and Lily getting worse along with the dangers from the magical world, and both parents working full-time to support their children, Ivy was often sent to stay with their maternal Grandmother often staying for months rather than just days or weeks so there would at least be a little stability in her life. So, she was raised very differently than her sisters.)

Petunia disowns her family, cutting off all contact with them when she's 17-18yrs. A few months later, their parents die in an attack by Death Eaters. Ivy had been lucky not to be home, having been visiting their Grandmother at the time and Lily had been at school. Petunia marries Vernon Dursley when she turns 18. Not wanting anything to do with her family and the 'Freaks', meaning she cut all ties and communication. Lily only stayed with Ivy and their Grandmother during the summer. After she graduated Hogwarts and joined the war against Voldemort full time, she barely visited at all.

Their Grandmother had decided to return to America, as that was where her home and work was. She was an Antique shop owner (i.e. antique dealer, etc.) and owned a townhouse in London, England where she'd stayed to be closer to her grandchildren. And with Petunia refusing to even call, Lily busy with her war and Ivy living with her, there wasn't a good reason to stay anymore.

When Lily was 21yrs, she finally married her boyfriend, James Potter of 3yrs. Ivy was able to attend. (she's barely 14yrs) Almost a few months later, Violet Frostpine, their grandmother passes away, leaving behind a mournful grandchild. Ivy inherits most of the estate, while the rest goes to Lily - though Lily doesn't really need it. (note: it was the London townhouse, a small cottage in Ireland and some money. Ivy got the shop, the house, etc.) Ivy also managed to get emancipated, determined to make it on her own. It wasn't hard, she had a good stable source of income and was well off.

2 years later, the war between Voldemort and Britain had reached its highest peak yet. Lily and her husband went into hiding when it was found out that the dark lord was out to kill them. During this time, Ivy took care of the London townhouse for her sister. She hoped to see her and eventually see the nephew or niece they were to have. They delivered a healthy baby on July 31st. Only a few knew about the birth and even fewer still knew the 'name' (i.e. nickname). Only Sirius and Ivy knew the child's full name and gender; Ivy even received a wonderful picture with little 'Arrie and her parents. Remus and Peter were never informed of 'Arrie's gender, as it slipped both James's and Lily's mind as they fought and struggled in the war (and the 'friends' barely saw each other as it was). By the time October 31st 1991 came around, it was too late.

Everyone in the UK magical society believed that 'Harry Potter' (a misunderstanding/mispronunciation of the nickname Lily and James had given their child) was the 'Boy-who-lived'. And yes, they never knew her real gender. Everyone just assumed with their english accent that 'Arrie was really Harry. (as dropping the H in many words/names was common) And no one ever though to check as it was.

After all, would the Dark Lord go after a little girl?

**Prolog: The Freak**

It was a chilly November 1st that found one Petunia Dursley screaming in shock when she opened the front door to find a small bundle of blankets along with a letter and a basket. It didn't take her long to bring it, not wanting the neighbors to see and gossip. She had a reputation to maintain after all.

Setting the bundle on the kitchen table, the tall woman opened and read the strange letter. When she got to the name she sneered in anger. How dare her freak of a sister get herself killed and saddle the elder Evans' girl with her spawn. But it was not to be bourn. The bitter elder sister refused to have anything to do with the child. Glaring down at the still sleeping child (under a spell, unknown to her) Petunia contemplated what to do. She couldn't just dump it off at an orphanage, what if the freaks were watching the house?

Anxiously she peered out her kitchen window, trying to spot anything unusual on the street. But nothing caught her eye. Suddenly she paused. The letter did say that the freak needed to be with blood family for the protections to work, but Petunia wasn't the only blood relation to the little satanic spawn, now was she?

Quickly she dug through the bottom drawer, trying to find the contact information that both Lily and her baby sister, Ivy had left her after their grandmother had died. Hopefully the other red-head wasn't in America, but here in England. And even if she was in the States, a simple phone call would have her running to take in the freak. After all, they were family. Picking up the phone she dialed Ivy's cell and prayed for her to answer. She didn't want to freakish thing in her house any longer than she had too.

--

Now Ivy was in London (surprisingly), not America because she had gotten a letter from Lily not too long ago to prepare the townhouse for her family. (Which she was happy to do) The war was coming to a lull and Lily didn't want to raise her little girl hidden behind charms from the rest of their family. They were to arrive Nov. 5th. Thus, Ivy had come to London to clean and set everything up for them. She was so excited to decorate the nursery. Sure Lily might change it, but she was still joyful to buy the toys and little things that her adorable little niece would ever want. She couldn't wait for more children to spoil. After all, it would be good practice for her own future children.

On all Hollow's eve though, she'd had a horrible feeling of dread. Her tea-cup had shattered in her hand, a bird fell dead outside the window and she heard cats yowling. Still, she hoped nothing bad had happened. Biting her lip, Ivy stared out at the red-moon as it rose. Trepidation filled her heart as she prayed for her family's safety. They were all she had left in the world.

--

When she received a strange call from her estranged sister, Petunia, Ivy had been confused. What had the elder Evans daughter wanted? Why did she sound so relieved to know she was in town. Petunia had said a decade ago that she'd wanted nothing to do with her blood-family ever again, so why now of all times, did she want to see her?

Shrugging, Ivy hung up the phone after agreeing to see Petunia the following day. It would be strange to see the tall blonde. She hadn't spoken or seen her for over a decade, since thier parents had died and she'd moved away. Perhaps she'd arrive to see Lily too. Maybe she wanted to try to start things over? One couldn't give up hope afterall.

--

It was ironic that Petunia showed up at the Townhouse carrying a bag and a large basket Nov. 5th the day that Lily and James were supposed to arrive at the townhouse. Everything had been prepped for their arrival, though Ivy hadn't received any mail or calls from her elder sister to say when they were to arrive. A knock had Ivy opening the door, expecting to see her fellow red-haired sister; only to get an armful of blankets, a basket and papers all bundled up neatly shoved into her hands. Two blue-green eyes blinked in surprise.

"Take it. I don't want the little freak and refuse to have anything to do with it. Those are the papers it came with along with its freakish blankets and basket. I'm not really surprised that freaks abandoned their own on the doorsteps of strangers."

Petunia sneered down at the tiny bundle of blankets in her younger sister's arms. She hated that little freak and the freaks that had spawned it. She was a normal woman, with a normal life. She wanted nothing to do with the freaks and the freakish things that happened around them. And with a small child, her son, there was a possibility of the freak infected her little Duddikins. She wanted nothing to do with it.

"What?"

Ivy stared at her estranged sister. Her arms adjusted automatically to the new weight, with barely a thought crossing her mind about it. After all, she barely knew Petunia and had always thought the blonde was a bit odd.

"I found the little freak on the doorsteps Monday morning along with the milk. I want it out of my house. I won't stand to have it anywhere near my son."

"Now see her Petunia. I know who never liked Lily's life, her friends, school and even husband, but I won't allow you to speak like-"

The blonde cut her sister off.

"You won't need to worry about our dear sister anymore. She went and got herself blown up along with that freak of a husband of hers."

It took a few seconds for Petunia's words to register in Ivy's mind, making her pause, green-blue eyes widening in shock.

"What?!"

Ivy managed to choke out, horror filling her heart. Lily was dead?! But…but, the war was supposed to be coming to a lull! They were to arrive today! How?! Her mind ran in circles, barely paying attention as Petunia continued with a snobbish sniff.

"Look, it's your responsibility now, not mine. Everything's there. Goodbye Ivy. I expect never to see or hear from you again."

With that the eldest Evans daughter turned and walked away. Ivy watched her sister leave before turning her attention to the bundle in her arms. Large green eyes blinked up at her sleepily.

"Oh crap."

--

End of Chapter

A/N: Hope you enjoyed my short little prolog and long history. This is just the set-up for the rest of the story. It'll get longer and better from here. Please R&R, and I do need a beta, should anyone be interested.

-Wollfe


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: _I still don't own Harry Potter. But I do own my OC characters and the plot/ideas._

Hope you enjoy!

**Chapter one:**

Ivy had never felt more helpless than at that moment. She could feel the tears gathering as her mind registered the loss of her older sister (however abrasively Petunia stated it) yet she couldn't break down now. She had a little niece to look after. Arrie had no one left but her. And who knows what had happened to her while she was in the care of her eldest sister.

Closing the front door, Ivy headed almost automatically towards the nursery. it was stocked with fresh cloths and diapers. Thankfully she'd finished it before Halloween, though her sister would never see it. At least little Harriette would be able to be safe and comfortable.

Ivy didn't really see anything as she washed, changed and finally dress Arrie. Her eyes were blank stared off unfocused as she patted her niece's back after having feed her a bottle. What was she going to do? How could she, a young woman not even twenty take care of a baby? Let alone one as special as her niece was?

Pausing slightly Ivy bit her lip as thoughts of funerals and will readings came to mind. Goddess, she didn't even know the details of how her older sister and her husband had died. How Arrie survived whatever had happened. Was it an accident? Murder? Wizards or mundanes? Humans or magical beings?

The red head could feel the hysterics closing in on her, tears gathered at the corners of her eyes. Taking a deep breath, she pushed everything away, she wouldn't, couldn't break down now. Not with Arrie lying in her arms, staring up at her. She would be strong until everything was taken care of.

Thankfully it didn't take long for Arrie to fall asleep, allowing her aunt to place her carefully in her crib. Walking in an almost trance-like state, Ivy left the door open behind her as she picked up the dirty clothes and blankets to clean. The basket was placed in the hallway, to be later looked at to be decided if she would throw it away or use it. A few minutes later found her sitting on a couch staring down at the papers Petunia had left her. Pale hands shook as blank eyes read them. They were guardianship papers, explaining that Petunia had given up any rights to her niece (as she had received the child first) and had handed them over to her younger sister, allowing Ivy the right to take care of Harriette instead.

(it truly was the final nail that showed how much Petunia truly hated Lily and magic. At least she had made sure that Ivy got her, rather dumping the orphaned child on the steps of a church or something similar.)

All she needed to do now was sign a few of the papers and send them in to the social services office. Then she'd have guardianship rights over her niece. However, that was a lot of responsibility for her, she was barely 19yrs old, and lived in America. Ivy was terrified of making a mistake. She couldn't afford too. Harriette was too precious to leave anything to chance.

Biting her lip, Ivy took a few seconds to decide, a single choice that would change her life, the world and so much more. Already her hand was reaching for the pen, ready to sign. Simple ink strokes that would destroy an old manipulator's plans and set a new course for little Arrie. Glancing over to the hallway that led to the nursery, Ivy smiled. It was worth it, and turned back to the papers signing her name on the dotted line.

--

Deep in the heart of London, an enchanted quill was at work. Set in the back of a clerical office, no one noticed the newest change to the book of names. The black quill had felt the magical oath and binding contract that had been signed only minutes ago regarding the care of a newly orphaned wizarding child. Quickly it recorded the new guardian, along with the new address and name-change (Ivy having added Evans to Harriette Potter). It took a few seconds for everything to be recorded in the large book, and once finished the quill laid down until another change would call upon it's magic.

It would take over a decade before someone would notice anything and by then it would be too late, and a new path would already be set.

--

After signing her name, Ivy felt a slight chill that soon changed, becoming a warm feeling that filled her chest. Already the parchment that she had inked was rolling up, almost surprising her.

'Magic.'

She thought, deciding as the 'contract' disappeared with a pop as a copy was left with her and the two others were sent off to their respective places. (i.e. Gringrotts and the Ministry), that the wand wizard's magic was too flashy.

Leaning back, she pinched her nose and let the flood gates open. Tears gathered and fell rapidly as Ivy sobbed, grieving for her lost sister, the hysterics she'd forced away coming back with a vengeance.

A few hours later found her standing over Arrie's crib, pale fingers tracing the toddler's cheek before following the strange scar on her forehead.

"Don't worry Lily, Arrie is in good hands. I'll take care of her. Nothing will ever harm your daughter."

Magic swirled around the pair, unseen by any as the words formed a new protective shield around little Harriette Potter. Ancient Magic was a very unusual thing. Words and intent were everything.

---

It was tough the first few months, raising Arrie in the London townhouse. Ivy couldn't leave for America just Yet. There was still so much to do. As she had no body only a letter informing her of Lily and James' deaths (it had been all bundled with the other papers she'd signed when Petunia had dropped Arrie off) Ivy couldn't organized a formal funeral. Still, she tried to find out more. However, one was looked at as crazy when one tried to chase owls and get them to take letters.

Ivy still held onto the hope that someone would show to see her niece, but as time went on she started to believe that no one was left. That only Arrie had managed to miraculously survive whatever had happened. She hated it whenever Arrie asked for Padfoot, or Daddy and Mommy. Ivy hadn't known how to handle it the first time the green-eyed girl had asked about her parents those first few awkward days together as they got comfortable with each other. She'd worried what to say, how to phrase things so that Harriette would understand.

She'd ended up explaining that they were in heaven, watching over her.

--

On their second week together, Ivy received her first communication from the wizarding world that wasn't a letter from Lily. It was a formal introduction letter and consolations from Gringrotts bank. Apparently the British nation bank for Wizards. As she was Arrie's new guardian, she had complete control over her niece's vaults (blood-family relations). Knowing it would be too hard to travel to 'Diagon Alley' Ivy arranged to have the accounts in a semi-frozen state. Nothing was to be taken out by any outside party without her explicit consent.

Meaning only she or Arrie would ever be able to access Lily and James' accounts. Also, the will-reading was short, she hadn't even needed to be there. Everything was left to Arrie, with some books and antiques for Ivy's collection.

With Arrie's affairs slowly being put in order (bank accounts, properties, etc.) Ivy knew it wouldn't be long before they left. She'd always disliked coming to England. It was always so depressing. Somehow something bad would always happen the longer she stayed in one place, except back in home. As Harriette neared her 2nd year; Ivy decided that it was time to head back 'home' to America. She put her affairs in order and got everything settled, leaving information specifically for 'Moony' or Padfoot (she'd never really got to know Wormtail, and had always disliked the Headmaster.) so that they could reach her via Gringrotts, or otherwise their mailing address in case they were alive and tried to contact them after the pair left the country.

As it was, everything was set up so that whenever they returned to England, or Arrie became of age; she could access her vaults and properties. Whichever event occurred first. It did take a lot of time and many letters (Stupid Owls) to get done.

----

Ivy had left her business for too long as it was. It was time to return home. Packing everything and along with the things they weren't taking with them away in the attic. Ivy put the white sheets up on the furniture and sent of boxes of things to America to arrive a few days after they'd come themselves.

"Alright Arrie, time to leave. Say bye-bye sweetheart. We need to get going if we're going to catch our flight."

With that Ivy picked Arrie up, placed her on her hip and left, knowing she wouldn't return for many years, her home was in America and soon so would Arrie's.

--

End of Chapter

A/N: So, it's a little slow now, but it'll get faster when I finish the other chapters. They'll be about Arrie's early childhood and the new adventured in America, along with learning about Ivy's book collection and the secrets that Grandmother Violet shared with her and the special books that Ivy received from Lily.


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: _I still don't own Harry Potter. But I do own my OC characters and the plot/ideas. Also, I don't own Indiana Jones, tomb raider or anything else I may mention here in the chapter, as the characters and ideas belong to their respective owners/creators._

I dedicate this in memory of my own niece. May Miranda's dreams forever hold the wonders of heaven. Hold onto your loved ones as closely as possible, for you may never know how much they mean to you until they slip away.

Anyways, try to catch all the different mentions I made of movies/characters/comics/etc. I wonder who can find them all?

**Chapter two:**

One of the very few things known about America is how much magic truly exists there. While in the old world (Europe) there are many ancient creatures and beings people never see anymore; in the Americas there are even more, as many fled to the New World. It was still mostly unexplored by the magical community, and many branches of magik (yes with a k) were unknown.

There's also the fact that the magical community (and not just wand-wizards) and supernatural beings followed the same strange melting-pot belief that human Americans did. Inter-mingling, cross-species breeding, etc. And tolerance was higher here, even some normal humans knew of the strange and unusual. Many would pass them off as Goths, Halloween costumes, etc. Others just accepted everything at face value.

As Ivy stepped off the plan with Arrie on her hip, many magic's stirred, feeling the newest addition. The dark magic staining, yet not corrupting the little soul and the powerful destiny that was placed upon it. Oracles that foretold of the future were suddenly speaking of deadly green-eyes and hair black as night, a little guardian warrior. Prophesies were being retold, as many became useless with the child's presence.

Unaware of all the chaos that was happening around them, Ivy and young Harriette headed to Ivy's home, on the outskirts of (somewhere I haven't decided, ). It was a pretty country house, large and well-suited for her work. Plenty of room for the books and antiques she collected.

Everything was already arrived safely, no damage done to the books. And while it would take some getting used to, Arrie settled in quite nicely. Enjoying the strange things that decorated the house. She also loved to listen to her Aunt reading from her strange books. Tales of ancient civilizations and forgotten cultures. Somewhere translated, others were original first editions. And she had more than just history books, she had fairy-tales, journals and more. Many were even books on magic and the supernatural.

Their topics ranged from household charms to demon clans or vampire hierarchy. Some were so old they were placed in storage, to help preserve them. Others were perfect copies (at least in information) and were organized by topic, author and works in the library, which had been enlarged to included more room. Though these weren't all the books that Ivy actually owned. You see, their family (at least the maternal line) had an odd things about knowledge and the books that held them. They collected everything they could on all subjects, no matter how vague, obscure and strange. In fact, over the centuries other members of their family had been witches and wizards, along with wiccans, vampires, weres, etc. They too added books and artifacts to the collection. They were keepers of this knowledge and kept it well protected and hidden from the rest of the world, knowing many wanted what was hidden there.

Not to mention that the wand-users (and many other magical cultures and beings) would want to either destroy or confiscate the things their family had gathered together. Now Lily had known a little of what Grandmother Violet protected. She'd been told the stories along with her sisters as a child, but it was Ivy who'd really been interested in them. She hoped that it would someday soon be Arrie's turn now, to learn all that she had as a child and one day add her own books.

Ivy had inherited her grandmother's antique shop, a place that sold more than just mundane things. Inside the small-looking store were items from all around the world, different time periods, foreign lands, etc. Enchanted jewelry, cursed statues, the list went on. (Of course all the dangerous stuff was carefully monitored. There were other ways to take care of such deadly things without the use of a wand,) Also she sold copies of magic books as well as history books (though the more common ones, as she preferred to keep the rare and extremely valuable ones within the family collection, less attention that way)

--

Ivy smiled as she watched her niece run wildly around their living room, bumping into the coffee table and laughing hysterically at herself, before returning to running crazily. It had been over a year since Arrie had come to live with her, and the young girl was doing great. It still amazed Ivy how truly brilliant Arrie was. She didn't walk, she ran (as she was showing now). And she even spoke full sentences, long before the usual time when children talked. That was another thing about Arrie. She may babble, but she rambled about what had happened to her, what was going on around her, or a steady stream of questions. She was always trying to learn something new, whether with questions or trying to satisfy her own curiosity by herself (i.e. eating dirt, licking the dog, etc.) It was always amusing for Ivy to say the least.

"Auntie! Look!"

Harriette's voice pulled the red head from her thoughts, looking over she smiled warmly at the tiny tot.

"Very good Arrie. Just remember not to let anyone see."

No one had ever explained what a young magical child should be capable of, as she'd been too young to know what had happened with Lily (not that her grandmother or parents ever talked about it) so she accepted things much easier than others would. She knew from the letter that had come with Arrie was capable of accidental magic, odd things happening etc. Ivy just assumed everything was normal, as no one told her it was unheard of to see a child float toys with actual concentration.

There was Arrie, standing in the middle of the living room, brow furrowed as she focused on keeping the toys dancing around her. She'd been doing this ever since she'd seen a movie with magic in it. Ivy had always been very open about what Arrie was, warning her not to use it outside of the house, as it may attract the wrong attention. They both just thought everything was normal. Ivy even went so far as to encourage her nieces' abilities.

Life was good, for now.

--

Over the next few years, life went on for the pair. Unusual and strange happenings became a norm around the house hold. And it wasn't long before Ivy introduced her work fully to her young niece. Arrie soon grew to love listening to her aunt's voice as she read books, or explained the different artifacts to her. it was all interesting and fascinating. Even more so when she saw the adventures of Indiana Jones and Tomb Raider.

"Your job's similar to theirs, isn't it Auntie?"

Ivy laughed as she shelved a book on the habitats of European Dragons. Arrie stood nearby, a stack of heavy books held carefully in her small arms.

"Somewhat love, however I don't go wandering into tombs and have exciting adventures like that."

The now 7 year old frowned, thinking for a moment.

"But you do history stuff, recover ancient texts and things, right?"

"Yes."

"And Uncle Dean and Sammie? What about their jobs?"

"Hunting and guarding. Very different than what Dr. Jones does in the movies."

"What did mommy do?"

"I believe she was a spell/incantation researcher. She helped with experiment and craftwork. You got her intelligence. Your father was a magical version of policemen, though a bit more like what Dean and Sam do."

"Wow, so he hunted bad men, and monsters?"

"Something like that."

Ivy paused, turning to look at her young niece. the years had been kind to them. Arrie had a wonderful childhood (so far, even with all the strange things happening and not just because of her accidental magic) She loved to learn, just like her mother but also had a mischievous side like her father. Healthy green eyes always seemed to be looking for something more behind the mountains of books that were stacked around Ivy's library.

Still, Arrie had managed to do the impossible. Trouble was always dogging her steps, whether it was the teleporting to the school rooftop (she swore she'd just jumped to get away from some bullies and then a loud pop and had opened her eyes to find herself on the roof. Ivy believed her, remembering her sister's ability to pop from one place to another.) Or finding supposedly invisible creatures, like the fairies that had made their home in her garden, along with the little goblins that played pranks on people. Stealing socks, misplacing important things. It didn't surprise Ivy that Arrie and the goblins got along, playing jokes on the bullies at school.

Harriette had also picked up the bad habit of finding either hurt animals or lost babies and brought them home. Tending to hide them in her room until they were strong enough to start to cause havoc around the rest of the house, giving Ivy a headache as she tried to stop whatever newest addition had been brought home. These animals also included magical creatures that somehow found Arrie when she went exploring in the forest. In fact, Arrie's odd habit was the reason she had a pet, a strange squirrel, 'Foamy' (yes, named after the cartoons, Ivy had no idea) who looked and behaved very similar to said rodent. (Though it would be a few years before he started talking.)

Arrie also had started to come with Ivy whenever she left to go find a new book, or look at some new artifacts that interested her. The little black-haired child somehow found herself in danger or meeting new creatures/beings that roamed the country, city or nearby woods. where ever they were at the time. This was how she met a kind dryad in the park who cared for the plants there as a gardener. There was also a sewer troll who was very emotionally sensitive and a deadly tooth fairy she 'tamed' with bowls of milk. (Ivy still had no clue how Arrie managed that one with all her fingers intact.)

Ivy's own connections and network of people she knew and worked with was quiet extensive and varied. Not all were humans, or magic users. Grandmother Violet knew many people and had dealings with all sorts of organizations around the world, which also called upon Ivy for information, or help. Depending on what the situation called for. It worked out perfectly, allowing Ivy to take care of a small shop (part-time) and work from home, raising Arrie.

"Auntie?"

Harriette's voice broke into her thoughts. Blinking she looked back down at Arrie and smiled.

"Sorry, was just thinking. Now, do you know where you put the book on the Goblin King?"

"Um...."

--

Arrie's childhood was relatively peaceful, she was well-looked after and cared for by her aunt. Ivy's work never stayed at the office, often finding its way home with her. Sometimes it even found her enlisting the help of her niece with fetching books, or objects she may need. Arrie adapted and enjoyed learning new languages (human and otherwise) that Ivy taught her, along with small 'spells' that helped with translations and detecting previously cast spells or curses on newly acquired items.

Now, you need to know that Ivy was no born wand-user. Instead she used earth magic, Elemental magik and wiccan spells when she could, as it helped with her work. She knew of many types of magic, including the Old magic. Something that grandmother Violet specialized in and had made sure she knew of.

In fact, the small collection she had on Old Magic were the last books that Lily Potter had read before her death. They had been on protection, intent and sacrifice. All these different components combined were what defeated the Dark Lord wannabe when he'd attacked. And it was magic the UK wand-users had forgotten about. (along with most of the rest of the world) So no one could really fault them there.

As it was, the Old magic that lingered around Arrie was strengthened with the Love shared between Aunt and niece. It was also helped with the encounters she had with friends, adopted uncles and aunts. It left a pure scent, or feel that made the more dangerous and demonic beings out there wary, keeping a distance between them and the young chaos-bringer.

They feared the holy protections that surrounded her. And rightly they should, for it was deadly to those whom had ill-intentions towards Arrie (later interfering with tracking spells, mental suggests, etc.)

The magic's Ivy used didn't depend on the magic within, but rather drew the magic's in the surrounding area or was a different branch entirely. wand-users really only used three or four types of magic's. Spells, Potions, transformation/shifting, and somewhat Alchemy. there are hundreds of different types that almost anyone can use, with just words alone.

Anyways, as Ivy travelled around the world, Arrie in tow (sometimes they tended to spend more time away than home, collecting items of interest or helping with translations. Harriette loved it, as she got to learn a lot as they went from place to place) Ivy did try to spot any wand-wizards as she wanted to ask about schooling for her niece, something like elementary for witches and wizards, but never found anything to her disappointment.

--

`somewhere in Egypt 1999`

"Arrie, I'll be a while helping Dr. Jackson with his translations, so you can explore, but be careful and don't leave the main passageway. Alright?"

"Yes Auntie. I'll be good."

Arrie left her Aunt at the large researching tent as she wandered off, a book on Egyptian translations in hand. While it was fun to come on these trips, it was also boring. Harriette felt she knew more (at times) on translating hieroglyphs than some of the so called prestigious 'doctors' and it drove her nuts when they argued with her aunt or refused to listen. Rolling her eyes as the sounds of another argument coming from the tent she'd just left, Arrie took a sharp turn towards the new temple they'd discovered partially hidden in the sands.

It was truly a beautiful sight. Rising majestically from the desert, having been left undisturbed for centuries before they'd come. Archeologists stood around, ordering workers to move sand, or different artifacts that had been found. Tents stood in groups, many hosting the unique things that had been found, or scientists arguing over the inscriptions. Arrie smiled when she noticed no one paid any attention to a small child as she wandered closer to take a look.

Curious green eyes ran over the carved glyphs on the sand-colored wall. It was funny that no one was near this section of the dig.

"Hey, what are you doing here? Children aren't allowed."

Harriette looked up, expecting to see one of the snobby archeologists who'd been arguing with Auntie about her being here. Instead it was a young man, with rich red hair that could give her Aunt's own red hair a run for its money. freckles ran recklessly across his nose as curious blue eyes surveyed the young 9yr-old.

"I'm just looking. I'm allowed to do that."

The strange man seemed a little surprised by her answer. Let alone her being there. And it was rather odd that no one else was near.

"Look, I didn't mean to sound so rude, but this area hasn't been cleared."

"Cleared? Cleared of what? traps? But weren't they already set off?"

Now the man was starting to look uncomfortable as she continued.

"I mean, I watched them do it earlier this week."

"Well, not all traps can be so easily detected."

Arrie looked him over once more, noting the odd clothing, similar to the Arab workers (the over-robes) but the strange leather-like material underneath told her that this was no ordinary worker (if the English accent hadn't given him away in that first place.)

"You're not part of the group my aunt hired. Neither are you someone that would have been hired locally. Who are you?"

Now he really looked uncomfortable. He cursed under his breath.

"I still don't understand how a smuggle-child managed to find their way over here, I thought this area was awarded..."

"I'm waiting, and what do you mean warded? It's plain as day that this area was uncovered along with the other main sections of the wall. I don't see what the problem is. And what's a smuggle? Is that some kind of derogatory name?"

"I'm William Wesley." He stated after figuring out that she wouldn't let it go.

After a moment's pause, Arrie continued.

"I'm Arrie. And you still haven't answered my questions."

William looked her over, finally figuring out that she must be a smuggle-born child brought here by her parents. (he totally forgot her mentioning of her aunt) After a mental shrug he thought what harm could it do to explain a bit.

For the next few minutes he explained what the wards were (unknowing she understood everything. Reading is an amazing thing) and moved on to talk about smuggles, witches and wizards.

"So I'm a witch?"

"Yes, a muggleborn."

"Hmm..."

Arrie didn't mention what her aunt had told her already, figuring that the poor man had a very limited view on the world as a whole seeing as he only thought that the only magic-users were wand wizards. almost 2 hours later, William having done his part in picking apart the curses and spells left around the section of the wall, Arrie watching with wide eyes (from a safe distance of course) Ivy called out, looking for her young niece.

"Arrie! Where are you?"

"Oh no," looking at the tall red-head Arrie explained it was her Aunt Ivy. "I have to go now, but it was nice to meet you! Bye!"

Arrie waved as she darted off towards her Aunt, leaving behind another red-head, grinning slightly as he watched the somehow familiar girl run off towards the tall woman by the main tents. Her own red hair pinned up.

'She looks familiar...it's like I know her from somewhere...'

William thought, before dismissing it and getting back to work. It wasn't like he was ever going to see the pair again after all.

--

end chapter

A/N: Sorry for the long wait. I was very busy, with family matters and work. Now I'm pretty sick (mono, and I didn't even get it kissing someone.) so I actually have time to update. Hopefully I'll get the next chapter up on the next few days after this one. R&R

-Wollfe


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: _I still don't own Harry Potter. But I do own my OC characters and the plot/ideas. Also, I don't own Indiana Jones, tomb raider or anything else I may mention here in the chapter, as the characters and ideas belong to their respective owners/creators._

Anyways, try to catch all the different mentions I made of movies/characters/comics/etc. I wonder who can find them all?

**Chapter three:**

'London, England spring 2001'

Ivy sighed softly as she stood on the balcony of the townhouse. the sun was shining, and there wasn't a cloud in the sky. A perfectly beautiful day. One that she was going to have to waste, spending it inside with boring old museum curators and auctioneers. At least Arrie got the chance to enjoy the weather.

"Auntie, can I go to the park?"

The redhead glanced over at her young niece. The now 10yr-old (almost 11 yrs) looked like any other preteen at her age, belying the chaos that followed her everywhere. Smiling slightly she nodded. Ivy barely noticed the small grey-blue creature that sat docile on Arrie's shoulder.

"Can I take Nibbles too?"

"What?! No! Uh, I mean no, Nibbles doesn't like the sun, you know that. Besides, if anyone saw him they'd freak,So just...go put Nibbles back in it's cage. You can ust go out and enjoy the sun _alone_. Maybe make a few friends, Kay?"

"Oh alright."

The green-eyed girl pouted slightly as she put her deadly pet back. Ivy shuddered at the large teeth. She didn't hate Nibbles so much as fear for her life around the dangerous creature. The vicious type of 'tooth fairy' was still a mystery to many researchers. Especially amongst the 'Trolls' whom considered them as dangerous to themselves as humans and still couldn't figure out how one little girl (barely 5 or so) could manage to tame one and carry it around like a toy doll. Ivy tolerated it, so long as 'Nibbles' was kept well feed and locked tightly in its cage. She couldn't remember how many times when Arrie had been younger that she'd heard the eerie sound of something gnawing on one of the old relics she had around the house. Or when she's been woken up by the feeling of something staring at her and only saw Nibbles on her chest.

'I swear, there's something wrong with that girl. Is it the mix of magical blood? Or is it normal with wand-users?'

Ivy thought as she watched Arrie wave, as she ran out the door. She knew James Potter was quite the adrenaline junkie, and seemed to have a curse following him around when Lily had been younger. It seemed that Arrie inherited that. Along with some of the odder quirks from her mother's side.

'Besides, it's not like the other wand-users would be any different. It's perfectly normal for a young magical child to talk to fae, play pranks with little goblins and have the strange, deadly pets.'

Keep telling yourself that Ivy. Keep telling yourself that.

--

Arrie hummed softly to herself as she skipped happily down the road. Her shoulder weighted down by the heavy research books it carried within. While she could have stayed at the townhouse to do her work, she wanted to leave, if only for a little while to enjoy the fresh air and warm sunshine.

'What a beautiful day. I'd hate to waste it inside.'

Frowning she huffed softly.

'though, I still need to do some homework and then some independent research for Auntie. I forgot to finish up my essay on Egypt while we were there. That stupid tomb and the stolen relics got in the way. And Nibbles somehow got out of his cage. That book won't ever be the same.../

Harriette giggled to herself for a moment, before quickly looking around and picking out a perfect spot to read. It was a nice shady-spot, yet grass grew thickly there. It didn't take long for the pair to settle down and start reading from one of the many books Arrie had brought with her. She would have brought her laptop, but knew it would only waste her battery. Besides, she had enough information in her books to check and double check her research before even looking for anything online. Humming she pulled out her iPod and listened to music and went to work, ignoring the world around her.

A few hours later had Arrie yawning and stretching as she looked around the now more crowded park. There were a bunch of kids playing on the equipment and a small group of girls giggling over near the swings. A typical Saturday in the quiet suburb of London. And totally boring. She was almost wishing for a horrible monster to pop out of the shadows, or a fairy to bite one of the brat's noses and they stuck them into the flowers. Anything to stall the boredom that was setting in. It would also be a plus to not have to finish her homework. An attack or 'accidental' fire would be the perfect excuse for Auntie.

"You're just a stupid little girl. Really, I can't believe you're allowed out in the real world."

"Yeah, you're just a silly little idiot. There's no such thing as wraksporks, weirdo."

"And you're ugly! stringy hair, god you're such a retard!"

The cruel insults caught Arrie's attention. It was coming from the group of girls over by the swings. They surrounding another girl, one with pale blonde hair who looked like she was close to tears. a pair of 3D glasses were torn in half on the ground and one of the girls was stepping on the now dirty frames, crushing it further into the dirt. All this was happening so fast, and no adult in sight.

Glaring at the bullies, she decided enough was enough. But before she could ever make to stand, one of the girl's hair went bright neon green, and another was burned when she'd tried to pull the younger girl's hair.

Smirking, Arrie quickly got to her feet and hurried over. It wouldn't do for the brats to esculate because of the 'accidents'.

"Hey, leave her alone!"

Harriette snapped, glaring at the angry girls. One of them now had bright red skin, and it didn't seem to be fading. Her loud outburst startled the mean girls, making them glance her way, than subtly look to where the adults stood. Arrie noticed too and was even Angier, how dare they just ignore a problem like this!?

"why should we? She'd just a little freaky retard?"

The head girl snapped, her honey-blonde hair was tossed carelessly behind her shoulder as she snapped her gum snootily at the smaller pre-teen. Harriette resisted growling at the rude behavior before retorting.

"No, you're just an ignorant plebian who likes to pick on others to feel good about yourself. It's a wonder you can even find the strength to look at yourself in the mirror each day."

The girls gasped and their leader's eyes widened, then narrowed in anger as she glared at the little 'hero' standing up to her.

"How dare you! don't even know who I am!?"

"Should I even care? Honestly, it doesn't matter if your father was the king of Spain - with the way you're acting, he'd be ashamed to know that you're related, let alone admit your his child."

Harriette glanced over at the smaller blue-eyed blonde victim they'd been harassing. Her eyes softened for a second as she gestured for her to move away from her 'attackers'.

"Besides, if people are supposed to know who you are, shouldn't you be better well-behaved?"

The bully's face went red with anger and humiliation.

"Shut up! You're just a stupid retard like the albino."

"If you consider me stupid, then I guess I should take that as a compliment. I'd shudder at the thought of what you think is 'smart'."

this was way too much fun for Harriette now. It was a verbal judo show-down and the other girl had come woefully unprepared. Her every attempt at humiliating/embarrassing Arrie was shot down with deadly accuracy. Ivy had taught her young pupil well. Having had to deal with similar people most of her life. Her kind of career choice had them seeded within all the different organizations she worked with. It hadn't taken her long to figure out that it was better to stand up to bullies than to let them walk all over you. This wisdom had been in turn passed on to Arrie.

As it was, the other girl's face was getting redder and redder by the minute. She couldn't even think of a proper response to the calm rebuttal from her opponent. In her frustration she snarled and threw a few more unimaginative insults, hoping to hurt Arrie's feelings and regain lost footing in their 'duel'. Her actions were only met with an amused snort from the black-haired witch.

"wow, that's a amazing. You can actually use more words than stupid and retard. Your parents must be so proud."

"You'll regret that, you stupid little girl!"

"I'm sure you will."

"Arch!"

"well, I'm glad that's over. are you alright?"

She asked, turning towards the tiny girl she'd seen preform the accidental magic. Her large blue eyes peered deep into Arrie's emerald green ones in return for a few minutes before smiling tenitavely.

"Yes. By the way, did you know you have an unusual amount of wrackspurts around you?"

Arrie paused for a moment, eyeing the blonde before smiling widely.

"I like you. I'm Arrie Evans.

"Luna Lovegood."

"Luna, which means the moon, elegant. So tell me Luna, why were those girls bothering you in the first place?"

Arrie moved closer to the younger girl, not wanting to stand over her. It might be a bit disconcerting for the blonde. As it was, Luna just shrugged as she answered.

"I just mentioned that they had an infestation of Frumple-thumps and that they needed to get that taken care of soon, or else it would be premenant."

"Ah. I hear those things can get pretty nasty."

"Yes."

Arrie looked at the calm deadpan expression Luna had, and felt her lips twitched. Luna's eyes twinkled and a second latter the pair were laughing. After a few minutes, Harreitte grinned widely at Luna. Her personality and dry humor suited Arrie just fine.

"Say Luna, would you like to play with me? I've got a sandcastle that's just begging to be finished. And maybe some swings that are feeling lonely."

Luna eyed the elder girl for a moment, weighing her options before replying.

"You want to hang out with me?"

"Of course."

"But aren't you afraid of catching my 'freakishness' like the girl's said?"

"Pul-ease. I'm more afraid of catching stupid from THEM!"

they both grinned again. It was the start of a beautiful friendship.

--

In Hogwarts, a couple of professors shuddered, feeling a large amount of dread creeping up. Sybil cried out.

"It's an omen I tell you, an Omen! Chaotic forces are at work! And unholy alliance has begun! Beware!!"

The teachers just ignored her, after all she was just a fraud. Sadly, they didn't realize it was the second true prophesy she'd ever spoken. As it was, they'd learn how true it was too late.

--

Luna and Harreitte played happily at the park for a few hours, both forgetting the time. they were surprised how much they had in common. It didn't take them long before they figured out they both were 'magical'. As Arrie had seen what Luna had managed to do. Though Luna had confessed she'd been surprised that no obilvirators had shown. neigther had a clue that the detection wards/spells in the ministry had been confused when her magic had gone off. It was because of the interference of a few things. Most coming from Arrie herself. the protection wards and spells hid Arrie and a small radius which included Luna at the time from detection by foreign spells or wards. it helped hide Arrie from danger. (not that they knew that.)

The other was the strange set of coensedences that happened at the same time which resulted in the notes getting lost underneath a large pile of files, coffee spilt on them ruining the ink and lastly, kicked into a corner underneath a large case full books on wizard laws to be over looked until it was finally picked up and thrown away over a year and a half later.

don't you just love messes like this?

The two were soon swinging happily and chatting away. Exchanging stories about how crazy thier life was. Both trying to shock the other with the wierd things that had happened to them.

"Oh that's nothing, one time me and my aunt were in Australia, on a dig in the desert when we got separated from the group because of a large dust storm. We were lost for a few hours, only to stumble on a hidden rabbit burrow. However, it wasn't a rabbit hole, no instead it was home to the largest species of Jackalopes on the continent, let alone the world. Many of the scientists had been trying to find them for as long as 20 years or more and we'd just stumbled across them by accident. Well, it was more of Auntie's leg falling through their roof than just spotting the burrow really. It was hilarious when we finally got back and told them what we'd found."

Luna giggled at her new friend. She liked Arrie. She was as odd as her and didn't seem to mind her odd ramblings of things that weren't supposedly there.

--

At about 4 o'clock, Arrie noticed the time. Her Aunt had wanted her back soon. And she was reluctant to leave her new friend. it's hard to make friends with kids her own age with her chaotic lifestyle - especially with all the travelling Auntie did. And most tended to ignore her when they realized she was a bookworm and enjoyed ancient and dead cultures, etc.

Luna on the other hand, seemed to fill that missing spot of best friend. Thus, Arrie had hoped to linger as long as possible, but knew her Aunt would get worried.

"Um, can I ask you a question Luna?"

Arrie asked as she closed her book on the hierarchy of the Royal Egyptian court in the middle kingdom. Luna glanced up from her own book, it was about famous Egyptian creatures/beings. And went into great detail about the amazing creatures. After playing for a while, they'd settled down and read.

"Sure. What it is?"

"Would you like to come over for dinner or something? Maybe exchange numbers? I'd love to hang out again this summer."

Luna's face spilt into a wide excited smile. She'd never been invited over to another kids house before.

"Of course! I don't think daddy will mind. He's always encouraging me to make new friends. As it is, he's busy on business until 6:30. Maybe I could call him from your house when we get there to tell him where I am?"

"Ok! Auntie loves to have people over! come on, let's pack these up and head over there now. We're not really that far, less than 10 minutes walking."

the pair quickly cleaned up all the books and snack wrappers. Soon it was all back in the pack they had started in. Arrie shouldered it and grinned at her new friend.

"Let's go!"

--

"Auntie, I'm home!"

Arrie called as she opened the front door, Luna close behind. the young witch had seen similar homes like this along many of the muggle neighborhoods she'd passed through, but she'd never been inside one before. It was quite beautiful. Even with the odd antique and museum piece placed here or there. Very different from a wizard's home. There weren't any signs of magic going on anywhere.

Ivy walked out of the kitchen, drying her hands on a towel and smiled at the pair.

"What? Oh hello dear. And whose this? A new friend I hope?"

Ivy's niece grinned widely and nodded, gesturing her hands she introduced them.

"yep, Auntie, this is Luna Lovegood. Luna, this is my Aunt, Ivy Evans."

"Pleasure to meet you ma'am."

Luna curtsied, making both Evans' girls grin at her actions. Ivy could tell that the girl was trained in the old ways and had high society manners ingrained. Thus all the little quirks that would be seen now as a little odd were easy to tell that they'd been taught to the young girl.

"Hahaha, oh don't call me ma'am dear, makes me feel old. Just call me Ms. Ivy, or even Auntie Ivy. goodness knows I hear it often enough with Arrie." Ivy replied, waving her hand carelessly. She preferred to be called by her first name, and often got irritated when people insisted on calling her ma'am etc. She was still young! Even if she worked with old fogies and had a few doctorics. Tilting her head curiously she looked the blonde over. Luna's clothes could fit into the mundane world, however, she could tell the blue-eyed girl wasn't very comfortable in them.

"Will you be staying for supper?"

Ivy asked after a moment. Luna glanced at Arrie's hopeful face and smiled slightly.

"I hope so. But um, could I borrow your telephone to call my dad to let him know where I am?"

"Of course. it's in the parlor, Arrie can show you were."

"Yeah and then I can show you Nibbles! You'll love him!"

Arrie dragged her friend off, chattering away excitedly, her Aunt looked alarmed at the mention of Nibbles, or as she personally thought of him, the-evil-demon-sithspawn-from-hell.

"Don't let him out of his cage Arrie! Do you hear me?! Arrie!"

the only sounds she heard was the two rushing off, giggling excitedly. one of these days she was going to be at her end of her rope.

--

end chapter

A/N:

Sry for the long wait, had a lot to do, you know with the Christmas holidays, etc. As it is, this is getting fun to play with. I'm now trying to decide if any of the teachers (other than her head of house, not telling who) knows her real gender and everything. And If she meets the rest of her year mates at Diagon Alley, or on the train? And I've had so many ideas with the thought of 'Nibbles' the Deadly tooth fairy. It would be quite amusing if it managed to sneak its way into Hogwarts with her. (or if she goes to a different school.) Ideas are welcome.

Anyways, hope you enjoyed R&R!

-Wollfe


End file.
